Once Upon An Apocalypse: Ep 1
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: Ever wonder what the cast of OUAT would do during a zombie apocalypse? Well, read on in our episodes starring some of your favorite character's and more to join! #AU It is the beginning of the end. Find out how all our stars deal with the world going to hell.
1. Robin Locksley

**Time for me to try something new. If you like it lemme know. It is all AU. It's all character's from Once Upon A Time in the walker situation. Don't worry. If you don't see one of your faves in it, they will probably be there eventually. My goal is to make lots of episodes with lots of people. People who will die and people who will live. Bad guys and good guys alike. So please sit back and enjoy. And remember, reviews help. Give an opinion and definitely do not be afraid to give me ideas on what you would like to see. Enjoy!**

 _ **Once Upon An Apocalypse**_

It was a clear summer's day. June 15th, 2017 was the date and it seemed the perfect day for something to go down. Say, a robbery? Considering Robin's wife Marian, had recently passed away he was alone to take care of his son, Roland. He had found it beyond difficult, especially with the funeral bill and all that a child needed. They had moved from their house and in to an apartment, food had been cut in half but still it seemed a struggle. Something Robin had promised Roland would never happen from the day he had learned Marian was pregnant.

Before Robin had been with Marian, he was a thief. He had never been caught, escaped even the smallest gas station with enough money to pay half his rent, and have a meal a day for the week. Once he had met Marian though, it had all changed. And now, he had been in the same boat he was back then. Starve and be good, or feed your son and break the law. Those were his decisions and of course he went with the latter. Not realizing that even in just a decade a lot had changed. Not only technology but he was rusty at all this. But, Roland needed to have food tonight. Not just boiled potatoes and water. And it wasn't only Roland. Everyone in that building he stayed in had to fight for survival every single day.

The good thing about this though, Robin's friend John Little decided he was going back in to the game as well. Sorry he had ever been out of it. "So," John said to Robin as they sat in the car just outside a store in Maine, "Is this worth it? Such a little store and cash on hand? I doubt it."

"It isn't the cash I am worried about. It's the food. Do we need to go over the plan again?" Robin asked John.

John sighed and shook his head. "I think I've got it." John said, "I go in there with the five dollars I have and ask about every lottery ticket there is. They explain each and every one to me, while you nap the goods and go."

"Right," Robin said as he gave John's shoulder a light pat, "And with any luck, it will be a winner!"

Robin chuckled as John just rolled his eyes and they both got out of the car. They went inside the store and immediately, John went over to the counter where Leroy worked. "Hey brother." Leroy said in a happy tone, "What can I get ya?"

Leroy looked over to Nova who worked there as well and she smirked at him. "See honey." Nova said, "You're getting better at this."

Nova went to stock up some selves and as soon as she was out of sight Leroy's smile turned to a frown and he muttered, "One day I will be out of this business and able to live my life alone." Leroy said before making eye contact with John again, "Now, what do you want?"

Robin heard the voices of both of them talking back and forth. And he used that to his advantage as he took a couple of things of pasta from the shelves and put it in to his bag. Then, as he went for a box of rice and went to put that in his bag, Nova had come around the corner and caught what he was doing as she gasped. "Thief!" She hollered out as Robin looked over to her and accidentally let his bag slip from his shoulder and down to the floor. The bags of pasta spilling out. "Leroy! He's stealing from us!"

"Nobody steals from me!" Leroy said with a growl as he took out a rifle and lifted it above the counter.

"Whoa, whoa!" John exclaimed as he grabbed the gun and pulled it from Leroy's hand, "Just some pasta and rice. Nothing to die over."

Leroy went to speak but just as he opened up his mouth the sirens outside went off. John set the rifle back down on the counter as his attention directed towards the windows. "Amber alert." John said just as Robin rushed to the window to look out.

Robin hadn't realized it until this moment, but things outside were pretty dead and quiet. And now with that alert he wondered why. And just as the thoughts ran through his mind, a helicopter flew over above the store so low that it vibrated everything inside. "That is a Government chopper." Robin said to the others.

"Why?" John asked, "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know." Robin said, "But I need to get to the school. Get to my son!"

John nodded his head in agreement and both men went out the front door. Nova looked over towards Leroy who looked back. The look on her face saying as almost if out loud, _'Well?'_ Leroy lifted a brow and shook his head. "Nuh uh. I ain't following them. I will take my chances in here." Leroy said.

Outside, Robin and John went for the car but just as Robin reached for the handle bullets came flying at his hand. Hitting the metal of the handle, so close to his hand. Robin pulled his hand back and fell to the ground, looking up towards two men from the Government. They had helmets on and both pointed their guns at the men's heads. Robin on the ground, John still standing. "You have been infected." One man said, as Robin swallowed thickly, "And now you must be put down."

Robin closed his eyes just waiting for the sound. Waiting for his life to end. And he did. He heard the sound but yet he felt the same. Robin opened his eyes to see the man who had his gun pointed at him go down to the ground, holding his neck. "If anyone kills the thief, it'll be me!" Leroy exclaimed from behind Robin.

Robin looked behind him to see Leroy standing with his rifle as he took another shot and all he heard from the other side of the car was the other guard go down. Robin jumped to his feet and looked over to John who was as pale as a ghost. John slowly looked back at Robin. "Would now be a bad time to tell you that I need clean underwear?" John asked Robin who just cocked a brow.

"Come on. Everyone in!" Robin exclaimed as he walked over and took the gun from the man Leroy shot first, "We need to get to the school and make sure my son is okay."

Robin got in to the driver's seat, John in to the passenger's seat with Leroy and Nova in the back. Robin started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. "What do you think that guy meant?" John asked as they drove along the road, "That we are infected?"

Robin shook his head and took in a deep breath. "I have no idea." Robin said, "But I have the feeling that we are going to find out."


	2. Killian Jones

Time seemed to be ticking by so slowly inside of the bank. Killian wasn't sure if that was because he was waiting or if because he was nervous. Perhaps it was both. Killian had never made much of himself in his time here on earth. He was in to parties, getting drunk, sex, drugs, everything that could potentially mess his life up. It wasn't until the man had spent three years in jail for sleeping with a woman he thought to be over 19 that things started to click in his head. That this wasn't the life for him. When your drunk, high and acting dumb it is hard to do anything but trust the word of a 17 year old who said she was 21. And under the influence only made the sentence worse for Killian.

Now, he just wanted to get his life back on track. So after prison he served his probation and used every ounce of time he had to get a proper education. His old friends of course, had come knocking on his door as soon as he was out, but he wasn't having any of it. It only took one time for him to learn. Killian ran a hand through his hair as he waited. His legs jumping up and down as his hands made their way from his hair and to his mouth, cupping his palms over. "Mr Jones?" He finally heard the bank manager say, and Killian quickly stood, "I am sorry for the wait but there has been city shut downs."

Killian furrowed his brows and then squinted. "City shut downs?" He asked, "Why?"

The bank manager shook his head. "I have no idea why, sir. All I know is-" And before another word could come from his mouth, a bullet had went through the bank manager's skull.

He fell to the ground and all Killian could think was that the bank was being robbed. But, one usually didn't kill someone during a robbery. Killian's eyes were the size of saucers as he looked at the lifeless body on the ground. It was only when he heard men yelling for people to get down that Killian pulled himself from his daze and looked up. Bullets flew everywhere. People were running to try and get out and being put down. And these were no robbers. If Killian didn't know any better, he would almost guess that it was military. But why?

So many people being shot and put down in this one little bank in Maine. Killian felt as though he was having a panic attack but he had to ignore it. He needed to survive and it seemed running didn't do the trick. So, Killian got down on his hands and knees and crawled behind a desk and underneath it. Listening as the people screamed, their lives being taken from them. Five minutes ago, Killian was worried about an ex felon being able to get a lone to start up his own fish and chips joint, and now he was worrying about making it out alive!

Why? Why did he waste his life away when there was so much more he could have done with it. He had the potential to be great but he wasted it all away. With just excuses to bar people away. Remembering back on all those times he would use his father walking out on them, or how his mother died when he was just a baby. His brother dying when Killian was just a teen, having joined the military. Why did he use those excuses? Everyone had a sad story that could make the movies and have the whole place in tears. And as his thoughts consumed him, everything went quiet. "That the last of them?" He heard one call out.

"Looks to me like it is." Another had called back.

Killian let the breath he didn't even realize he was holding, out through his mouth. That was until he heard the first one come back with another reply, "Check the place over and make sure."

Now, it was instant panic mode again. What was Killian going to do?! "Think, think, think." Killian whispered to himself as he looked around.

Bodies, not too far away and just the thought made Killian's stomach turned. But if it was truly the only way, he had no other choice. Killian slid across the floor quietly until he was near the bodies, looking behind him to make sure no one saw him. When he saw the coast was clear, Killian pulled one of the bodies up and slipped underneath it as he laid perfectly still. Again, his thoughts consumed him. His breath hitched in the back of his throat. And as he heard the heavy footsteps of the men who wore the big leather boots, Killian's mind went fuzzy. He grew dizzy and he thought he was going to pass out. But he kept perfectly still. Not even a breath ushered from his lungs to give away his position. "All clear." He heard one of the men say, and again Killian could breathe.

"Move out." Another had called out and he heard each and every heavy footstep as they all walked out.

Killian kept underneath the bodies a little while longer before finally pushing them off. He stood and looked around him at the massacre. Blood on the walls, on the floor, bodies everywhere! Killian couldn't help the string of tears that escaped from his eyes, his hands going through his hair again. What the hell was going on?! Killian ran for the front door and when he got out, no one was in sight. The only sound was the Amber alert sounding from a distance. "The world has been damned to hell." Killian said to himself.


	3. Regina Mills

Regina Mills was a woman who was well educated, had an amazing job with the papers as chief and editor, a nice and cozy condo in the heart of Maine, her cupboards were full and she never wanted or needed for anything. Though, her life had seemed empty and useless to her. Her life only a spiral of what she wanted to be. Something was missing in her life and she knew exactly what it was. About fifteen years ago, she and her boyfriend Daniel had found out that Regina was not actually capable of having kids. Daniel assured her that when they married they would definitely adopt a child and straight after the man had purposed to her. Unfortunately, a small time after Daniel had been a part of a car crash and passed away. No children, no fiancée. It left Regina alone, and all these years she felt that adoption by herself would be the hardest thing in the world so the brunette just never attempted it.

Now she was the age of 40. She tried dating a couple of times but nothing clicked with anyone. She didn't feel that she needed a man, exactly. She knew she could be just as happy without one. Just the lonely feeling would wake her in the middle of the night sometimes with the same occurring nightmare. She hadn't seen the crash that took the life of her beloved but the detail from the cops that night put a pretty good imagine in her head. And when she would reach out for someone, no one was there. Nearly fifteen years.. You would think she would be use to it by now. Her partner, Sidney Glass, definitely had a thing for her but he was someone Regina was not interested in. Not because of age or race. Those things never mattered to her. Sidney just seemed the type of guy who would be the first to run off in a fight and Regina needed someone with a little more... spine.

Now, the stories were raging about a possible outbreak and Regina and Sidney just had to be the ones on the scene. How one would actually get proof of such an outbreak was beyond Regina. So, she sat in her car sipping away at her coffee that she had made at home, sitting in the empty parking lot of a Wal-Mart. Sidney looked towards her from the passenger seat. "The Town is pretty much dead." He said, and Regina silently rolled her eyes. It didn't take an expert to realize that. "That is pretty much proof, isn't it?"

"Proof of what?" Regina asked as she quickly looked towards the older man, "That the media has this Town too scared to come out of their front doors?"

"Not everyone knows about this outbreak, Regina." Sidney pointed out, "Some parts of Maine are still going. The bank, for example."

"Hmmm." Regina just moaned as she kept her eyes on the mall.

What she was looking for, not even Regina could tell you. She just wanted something to prove that this outbreak was nothing more then a myth. Regina put her cups to her lips once more before something caught her eye up ahead. A man walking along, who looked drunk? Regina put her cup down in her cup holder, keeping her eyes peeled on this person before reaching for her door. "What are you doing?" Sidney asked as he too looked out. He grabbed her hand. "Regina, you can't. If the theories are correct, you know that the Government is hiding a virus that brings the dead back to life."

"It isn't the dead we should fear, Sidney." Regina said as she pulled her hand back, "It's the living."

Regina opened her door and got out of the car. Sidney quickly opened his own door and hopped out. "Usually, I would agree with you." Sidney said, as Regina continued to walk and he had no other choice but to follow her, "But these people are only driven by part of their brains. They have only one basic need and that is the need to feed. On people. On us!"

Regina quickly turned with a single hand up. "If you're afraid Sidney, go back to the car." Regina said.

Regina turned again and continued to walk, as Sidney squinted his eyes. "I am not scared." He said in a low tone so that Regina wouldn't hear him. He then darted back in to the car and locked himself in. "She is gonna get herself killed." Sidney said to himself as he took out his cell phone. When he dialed the office all that he could hear was, _"The number you have dialed is not in service. Please hang up and try your call again. If you need assistance please hang up and dial '0'."_

Sidney blinked rapidly as he looked to his phone, hung up and dialed '0', but the same message came up. Outside, Regina was getting close to the man who appeared to be drunk. Why wasn't she afraid? Because she believed all of this stuff to be just a rumor. She had no hard evidence that the Government was hiding anything. "Excuse me, sir?" Regina said as she came close to him.

Every inch that Regina came closer to this man, she could smell him. And man, did he stink. It was only when the man replied by looking up at her with a throaty groan that Regina realized, maybe this was real. She backed up a few paces and this... thing followed along. Swiping its arms at her, Regina dodging which only made her fall to the ground. It wasn't long after falling on top of her and Regina screamed out as it's teeth started chomping towards her face. Regina pushing it as far from her as she possibly could, but it was strong. How the hell was she going to get out of this?! And just when she was about to give up, Sidney had finally rushed over and hit it in the back of the head with the car jack. It's brains and blood spilling out all over Regina who scrunched her nose up before pushing it off.

Regina stood, coughing and hacking. "Talk about leaving it to the last minute!" Regina exclaimed at Sidney, but silently thankful that at least he was there.

Sidney wasn't paying attention to her though. He was looking out beyond the mall as Regina brushed off as much blood as possible. Her eyes lifting to look towards Sidney after a moment. Seeing the look of horror on his face, Regina looked in the direction he looked and that same look of horror took over her own features. Walkers. Dozens of them, heading their way. They must have heard Regina's screams. "We are so dead." Sidney said quietly.

Both began to back up and as they did, the sounds of the Amber alert sounded through the skies. All the walkers stopped and looked behind them from where the sound had been coming from. Changing their direction completely, and going to find the source of the loud sirens. "Close call." Sidney said as he caught his breath.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Regina exclaimed, and Sidney immediately agreed.


	4. Emma Swan - David Nolan

Emma Swan and David Nolan. Partners in the Maine Police Department and just like family. Between them and David's wife Mary Margaret, you couldn't ask for any friends any closer. Today the two were sitting in their patrol car on the side of the road in a slow paced little town. Everything had seemed odd to the both of them. Something off about today. All they saw for traffic was the odd car, and a few military trucks speed by. Even for a small Town it was odd. Especially the military trucks rushing past like they were on a mission. With how alienated the Town seemed, Emma was glad that Henry was stuck at his father's with the flu. Henry. Her 16 year old son, smart as a whip and handsome as a Prince. She and his father, Neal, had split some time ago due to loss of interest. At least that was how Emma explained it.

David was married to a grade three teacher, Mary Margaret Nolan. But we will talk about her in later chapters. David was what others would refer to as the man who got things done. When he presented himself with a task, he didn't stop until it was done. Like right now even. His task was to sit right where he was with his partner and make sure there were no speeders going along the highway. Not the best task. One the blonde haired, blue eyed man absolutely hated if he were to be honest. After everything Emma and David had done for the force they were forced to work road duty. The Amber alert had been going off for a few seconds and both had wondered what it was about. "Think the rumors are true?" David asked Emma as he looked over to where she sat in the driver's seat, munching away on a bear claw.

"What?" Emma asked just as she swallowed, "That we are in the beginning of some insane Zombie apocalypse?" Emma stifled a small laugh as she spoke and shook her head, raising her hot cup of coffee to her lips, "Please. The Government can't hide anything, let alone a virus in all the flu shots that works over time and partially makes you come back to life after you're dead." Emma went to take a sip of her coffee and stopped just as the brim touched her bottom lip, "You know, they have a cure for cancer. Wipes it completely out! They are keeping hush hush about it though only because pharmaceuticals would lose money. If that's not greed I don't know what is. If they can't keep something like that under wraps, how would they keep this under wraps until the very day it actually happened?"

Emma finally took a sip of her coffee, leaving room for David to speak now. Who, at first, was speechless. He wondered if Emma thought through everything she said or if she was just so skeptical about everything that all she said was just automatically there. "Well," David said as he shifted in his seat, "People in Maine obviously believe them. It is dead out here."

"Yeah." Emma said with her again skeptical tone, "And it is probably the same people who believe in UFO invasions or Big Foot."

"Those stories had to come from somewhere." David pointed out.

"Well I suppose I'd see UFO's and Bigfoot too, if I did enough acid." Emma spoke softly, but loud enough for David to hear.

David knew what she said was extremely judgmental but it was just one of those moments you couldn't help but laugh. "Well, if I see either one, you will be the /last/ person I call." David said.

"Oh no. I wanna be the first to witness David Nolan on an acid trip." Emma joked as both she and David began to laugh.

David and Emma sat in silence for the next few moments, wondering if this day would pick up, or maybe if they should just go home. Nothing was happening because of this Government scare that not all had heard but a good deal of people did. But just as the thought reached both their minds, they heard gun shots in the distance. "What the hell was that?" Emma asked as she reached for her seatbelt.

"I don't know, but I'm calling it in." David said as he got on the radio. Emma popped the car in to drive and put the sirens on as she turned right on her way towards the shots. David meanwhile, picked up the radio to call it in. "This is car E-7. We just heard shots fired from what we believe to be the convenience store down on Woodward. I repeat, shots fired. Please send back up." David listened for a copy and when he heard nothing coming from the other end he tried again, "This is Officer Nolan, is anyone there?" Pause, "Officer Swan and I are on route to the convenience store on Woodward because of shots fired, does anybody copy?" With nothing still, David threw down the radio and ran a hand through his hair. "Why aren't they replying?" He muttered.

Now was the time that Emma had become worried. Her skeptical remarks had nothing on why the department was not replying. In all honesty she was only skeptical to prove to herself that none of this could be real. They were coming closer to the store when both saw a car speeding out of there and going the same way they were. "Step on it." David said, but he really didn't need to say a thing. Emma had already had her foot heavy on the gas.

As they passed the store, David had noticed the two men laying on the ground lifeless. Gaining speed and pretty much up against the bumper the car finally pulled over. Emma and David both got out of the car with their guns drawn. "All of you in the vehicle, reach out nice and slow like and open your doors from the outside. And then step out of the vehicle with your hands up!" Emma exclaimed as she neared the driver's side, and David the passenger.

Robin and Nova got out with their hands up on Emma's side, while John and Leroy did on David's. "Up against the car, all of you!" David exclaimed, his and Emma's guns still drawn.

With a sigh, all did as they were told and were now being searched by both David and Emma. "Please believe me when I say, we didn't do anything wrong." Robin said just as Emma had finished frisking him.

Emma peered in the car window and saw the two guns laying there. She looked back towards Robin and cocked a brow. "Yeah?" She said, "Then why do you have two heavy powered guns in there?"

"We heard gun shots, and there are two dead guys outside the convenience store, you all pulled out of. Is that just a coincidence?" David asked.

"No, but... They shot first." John said, "And said something about how we are all infected."

David cocked a brow and then looked towards Emma who simply rolled her eyes. "Come on," Emma said, "They've clearly been caught and now they are trying to get out of it because of what they heard on the news."

"News?" Leroy laughed, "Never saw it. Is it any good?"

"Look, this has nothing to do with anything on the news. I had no idea about anything until these guys showed up and started shooting at me. Now all I wanna do is get to the school so I can get my son and then get the hell out of Maine." Robin said.

"Who is your son's teacher?" David asked.

"Mrs Nolan." Robin replied and then shook his head, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Emma," David said as he walked around the car to the blonde, who didn't seem too happy. Like she already knew what David was going to say, "We need to get him to the school for more then one reason. You can be as skeptical as you want but when it comes to Henry and his life? We need to get him to the school, get his son and my wife. If it isn't true, we arrest all four of them but if it is? We've saved lives and we need to go back for Neal and Henry. Got it?"

Emma took in his every word with a deep and annoyed sigh. "The station isn't getting back to us for some weird reason so fine. We go to the school and check it out." Emma said as David patted her shoulder.

"Alright... What's your name?" David asked Robin.

"Robin Locksley." Robin replied.

"Well, Robin. My name is David and this is my partner Emma. We are going to drive in front of you to the school and we are all going to make sure that your son and everyone else is okay. If they are, though, you have to promise to come with us quietly." David said.

Robin nodded his head in full understanding. "Yes sir." Robin said, "And thank you."

David gave his head a single nod before going over with Emma and getting in to the car. Robin, John, Leroy and Nova all got back in to Robin's car as well. Emma pulled out and went in front of Robin, and then Robin short on her tail all on their way to the school.


	5. Mary Margaret Nolan

Mary Margaret stood in front of the small class. Small because no students or teachers had really shown up today. She was the only teacher apart from the guidance councillor, Archie Hopper. And the only reason she showed up was because she knew that some parents wouldn't believe the stories, or some just didn't hear about it. It wasn't extremely public but the ones who did hear about it and believed it usually were the ones who saw something, or thought they saw something. Now, Mary Margaret stood at the front of the classroom with ten children of all different grades looking up at her. Including the dimpled, Roland Locksley who raised his hand. "Yes Roland?" Mary Margaret said as she pointed at him.

"Is everyone sick today?" Roland asked.

Clearly, Roland's father, Robin was one of the ones who never heard the stories or didn't believe it. Either that, or he just didn't want to frighten his nine year old son. "No sweetheart." Mary Margaret said, "There are just some issues out there that need dealing with before parents start letting their children back at school."

"Oh." Roland said as he scrunched his brows and blinked a couple of times, clearly in complete thought and Mary Margaret kept her eyes on him, knowing that another question would pop out of his mouth any second. And she was right. "Are the teachers not allowed either?" He asked.

Mary Margaret chuckled softly and shook her head. "Apparently not." She responded.

"I am trying to figure out why my father even sent me to school." The fifth grader Paige Hatter said, "Probably so he can go and get drunk somewhere."

Mary Margaret just gave Paige a look that told the young girl to hush. Paige, as far as Mary Margaret could tell, was a very unhappy child. Ever since her mother passed some time ago she hadn't been the same. "I know. How about we just play a game for today, huh?" Mary Margaret said as she walked over to her games.

Before she could choose one for them all, however, Archie walked in and over behind her. "Mrs Nolan?" Archie said quite suddenly which made Mary Margaret jump to attention, spinning around on her heel to face him as she did. Of course, the kids began to laugh. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Archie continued on, "I was just thinking that, things are getting a little too serious around here and that maybe it would be safer for the children, if they went home."

Mary Margaret sighed and nodded her head. Whether these rumors were true or not, perhaps the best thing for all the children was to go home to the safety of their parents. But then again, maybe some parents sent the kids here for safety? Before Mary Margaret could think any further, the Amber alert began sounding outside. "Oh geez." Archie said as he nervously fixed his glasses on his face. "That is not good. Not good at all!"

As Archie spoke, the children began to cry, afraid for what was happening out there. "Archie." Mary Margaret whispered in a firm tone, "You're scaring the children."

"Sorry." Archie whispered back as he took in a deep breath.

Mary Margaret put her hand to her forehead just trying to think. Why didn't the principle just cancel school today instead of just not showing up? Then, everything would be alright, right? Again, her thoughts were interrupted, this time by a constant thumping noise out in the hall. Archie and the children must have heard it too because every head in the room turned and looked towards the door. It got closer and closer to them, low groans started being heard as whatever it was came closer. "What is that?" Roland cried out as Mary Margaret quickly ran to his side and put her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh..." Mary Margaret said to him in a whisper, "I am not going to let anything happen to you, Roland but you have to be quiet, okay?"

Roland nodded his head against her hand, so Mary Margaret removed her hand. She went to her desk and grabbed a stapler, the heaviest thing she could find that she could pick up. She ran over to the door and edged it quietly and slowly to shut it. Just as she did, however, a cold, dead hand reached out and grabbed the woman by the wrist. Startling her as she screamed but the one thing she did notice was the golden watch the principle always wore. "Oh God, no..." Mary Margaret whined, knowing now that the rumors were true.

By this time, all the kids screamed as Archie walked over and took the stapler from Mary Margaret, bashing the thing's wrist until it finally let go. Mary Margaret closed the door all the way as she breathed in and out heavily. "Are you okay?" Archie asked, "Were you scratched?!"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No." She said, "I-I'm fine."

The walker began banging at the door and soon to follow the bangs were more moans. Much more moans. Mary Margaret and Archie backed away from the door as they ushered all the kids in to a corner to huddle down. Soon enough, about a dozen walkers were banging at the door, knocking out the window, and all Mary Margaret could think was, this was her time. She would have to be dead before she let any of the kids die in such a horrific way. "Okay here is the plan." Mary Margaret said, "I will go out and distract them. As I do, you need to get the kids out the window. If you can't get the window opened, smash it with a desk."

She would have tried the windows earlier but not too long ago a team of undereducated painters had painted the window shut. "We are not leaving you here." Archie said as he cocked a brow.

"You have to." Mary Margaret said, "For the children. They need to get out of here."

Archie listened to her words and then looked down at the kids. He shook his head and then stood. "No." He said, "I will go." Mary Margaret went to argue and grabbed his hand but Archie pulled back, "I have never done a brave thing in my life. If I get to die a hero, then that is a pretty good way to go."

Mary Margaret stood along with Archie, the door slowly cracking under the walker's weight. They would be able to get in any second. Mary Margaret hugged Archie and the man wrapped his arms around her to hug back. "You are such a brave man, Archie." She said, "Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Archie nodded and pulled back. Just when he was about to leave, however, gun fire went off in the hall. The walkers were backing off the doors and one by one going down. "Aim for the head." Mary Margaret could hear the familiar voice of her husband call out and she smiled.

"We are all saved." Mary Margaret said, in a tone of utter relief.

The kids put their hands up to their ears as all the shots were fired. Once all were down, David walked in and Mary Margaret went straight in to his arms. Archie was now able to breathe, knowing he didn't have to die today. Oh, but he would have. After David, was Emma and then Robin. Roland ran over, his dimpled smile intact as he dove in to Robin's arms. "Daddy!" He exclaimed as Robin dropped his gun and hugged him tight, before lifting him up.

"Roland, thank God you're alright." Robin said.

David looked towards Emma. "Glad we came now?" He asked.

"Yeah." Emma responded, "I say we drop these kids off, go to the station, load up on guns and ammo, get Henry, and get the hell out of here."

"Now hold on." Robin said, as he set down Roland and approached them, "I do believe that the eight of us are now a team. The more we have, the better chance of survival, after all."

"He has a point." David said.

"Fine. We take them all with us. Anyone know how to drive a bus?" Emma asked. Archie slowly raised his hand and Emma gave a nod. "Okay." She said, "You are on bus duty."

And with her final words, everyone left the classroom, found the bus keys, and left the school on their way to a long and windy road they had no clue, would never end.


End file.
